


Brat, męczennik, zdrajca, przyjaciel

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Fidelius Charms, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, zgoda na tłumaczenie w drodze and i'm going to hell
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: James wiedział, że w Zakonie jest zdrajca. Wiedział też, że Syriusz i Remus zrobią wszystko, żeby go chronić.Nie wiedział, że obejmuje to zabijanie się nawzajem.





	Brat, męczennik, zdrajca, przyjaciel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother Martyr Traitor Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965259) by [aTasteofCaramell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTasteofCaramell/pseuds/aTasteofCaramell). 



Już od samego początku wszystko szło źle. W momencie kiedy James wprowadził Syriusza do salonu, a ten zobaczył Remusa siedzącego na kanapie, jego usta wykrzywiły się i przyjazne nastawienie zniknęło.

\- Oh, patrzcie kogo tu mamy. Cześć, Lunatyku.

Remus, który wyglądał na spiętego odkąd tylko pojawił się w domu Potterów, teraz usiadł jeszcze sztywniej.

\- Dobry wieczór, Łapo - powiedział pozbawionym wyrazu tonem i upił ze swojej szklanki. Peter wodził oczami od jednego przyjaciela do drugiego.

\- Nareszcie jesteś - powiedziała natychmiast Lily, podnosząc szklankę z tacy i wsuwając ją w dłoń Łapy. - Usiądź, Syriuszu, jesteśmy tutaj, żeby się zrelaksować, to wszystko.

\- To… to sok z dyni - powiedział niepewnie Peter. - Lily zrobiła, jest bardzo dobry, prawie jak ten w Hogwarcie…

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała Lily i spojrzała na Syriusza, który nadal stał i wpatrywał się w Remusa.

\- Proszę - powiedział James, siadając obok Petera. - Przestańcie. Dumbledore będzie tu za pół godziny i chcę żebyście wszyscy tu byli. To nasza ostatnia szansa, żeby być razem, Merlin wie na jak długo, zwłaszcza, że ty będziesz się ukrywał, a Remus wyrusza na północ…

\- Bardzo wygodne, prawda? - zapytał Syriusz patrząc wprost na Remusa. - Mieć pretekst, żeby odejść i trzymać się z daleka… to miłe z twojej strony, że zawracasz sobie głowę i przychodzisz tutaj tuż przed tak długą podróżą…

\- James - powiedział Remus z wzrokiem utkwionym w Syriuszu. - Zdecydowałeś już kto będzie twoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy?

\- Tego jesteś najbardziej ciekaw, prawda, Remusie? - zaszydził Syriusz.

\- Syriuszu! - powiedział James ostrzegawczo, a potem zwrócił się do Remusa. - Zdecydowaliśmy, że to będzie Syriusz. Wiesz o tym, Remusie. Nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie ma sensu prosić cię, żebyś jeszcze raz to przemyślał?

\- To postanowione, Remusie! - warknął Syriusz. - Więc możesz sobie wziąć tę informację i się nią wypchać.

Remus pociągnął kolejny łyk ze swojej szklanki, ale wyglądało na to, że zrobił to z ogromnym wysiłkiem. 

\- Czy możemy… po prostu cieszyć się naszymi napojami? - odezwał się nieśmiało Peter.

\- Zamknij się, Peter! - warknęli jednocześnie Syriusz i Remus.

James odstawił swoją szklankę z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- Nie uciszajcie go! - powiedział coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. - Obaj zachowujecie się dziecinnie. Nie pozwolę wam się kłócić, kiedy…

\- Nie kłócę się, James - przerwał mu cicho Remus. - Miałem tylko nadzieję, że wybierzesz kogoś mniej… ryzykownego.

Syriusz oparł się bokiem o drzwi. Uniósł szklankę do światła i zerkając na nią, mruknął prawie niesłyszalnie:

\- Powiedział wilkołak.

Usta Remusa zacisnęły się w cienką linię. 

\- Co to ma znaczyć, Syriuszu? - zapytał głośno.

Syriusz poruszał szklanką bawiąc się płynem w środku.

\- Cóż, skoro pytasz…

\- Nie teraz, Łapo - powiedział James, próbując go powstrzymać, ale mężczyzna zignorował go.

\- Spójrzmy na fakty. Miałbyś sporo do zyskania, prawda? Musisz przyznać, że szpiegowanie dla Voldemorta kusi sporą nagrodą. Biedne wilkołaki, wyrzutki społeczne, mają wreszcie szansę domagać się szacunku, szansę na normalne życie… cóż, w miarę normalne.

\- Kosztem moich przyjaciół? - zapytał Remus, starając się utrzymać spokojny ton, chociaż jego kłykcie pobielały, kiedy zacisnął dłoń wokół szklanki. Zmrużył oczy patrząc na Syriusza. - Jaki głupiec sprzedałby własnych przyjaciół? Chyba, że był wyjątkowo porywczy…

\- Czym jest kilkoro przyjaciół - zaczął leniwie Syriusz - kiedy cały świat mógłby cię zaakceptować pod groźbą śmierci lub ugryzienia? Czym jest kilkoro przyjaciół, kiedy nie potrzebujesz ich już, żeby płacili za twoje szaty?

Remus zerwał się na nogi.

\- I kto to mówi? - syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. - A co z tobą, hmm?  _ Black _ ? Mówisz, że mógłbym zdradzić swoją rodzinę dla nowych przyjaciół? A co z próbowaniem odzyskania starej rodziny?

Syriusz wciąż opierał się o drzwi, ale teraz wsunął dłoń do kieszeni i rzucił Remusowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\-  _ James  _ jest moją prawdziwą rodziną już od wielu lat. Tylko kretyn zaprzeczyłby…

\- To nie krew Jamesa przepływa przez twoje żyły, mimo że udajesz, że tak jest - powiedział uszczypliwie Remus. Na policzki Syriusza pojawiły się różowe plamy.

\- Remus! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony James.

Remus także go zignorował i kontynuował spokojnym i opanowanym głosem:

\- A przecież krew ma znaczenie, prawda? Dla zwolenników Voldemorta. Dla  _ ciebie _ . Czarna magia przepływa przez twoją nieskażoną krew. Genetyka Blacków wpływa na twój nieskazitelny wygląd, którym ciągle się tak chełpisz. Blackowie cię wychowali i sam jesteś Blackiem z krwi i kości. Nie zmienisz tego kim jesteś, nie ważne jak bardzo byś próbował.

\- Wyparli się mnie! - różowe plamy na jego twarzy zmieniły się teraz w wściekle czerwone rumieńce. - A ja wyparłem się  _ ich _ ! Wyciągasz brudy, które już dawno nie są istotne!

\- Czy nie próbowałeś odnaleźć Regulusa w zeszłym roku?

\- Żeby przekonać go do zmiany stron…

\- Ty tak twierdzisz! - wytknął Remus.

\- ... na rozkaz  _ Dumbledore’a _ !

Dłoń Remusa, w której wciąż trzymał pustą szklankę, lekko zadrżała.

\- Ale nigdy go nie znalazłeś, tak powiedziałeś, a może jednak znalazłeś, ale rozmowa nie potoczyła się  _ tak _ , jak tego chciał Dumbledore.

James nieświadomie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, Lily podeszła bliżej i powiedziała z wściekłością:

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale jeśli będę musiała was zmusić, żebyście się uspokoili, zrobię to…

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, Lunatyku - powiedział Syriusz z grymasem na twarzy, odepchnął się od ściany i wyprostowany stanął przed mężczyzną. - Nie powinienem traktować cię tak surowo. Czasy są trudne, prawda? Zauważyłem, że ostatnio wyglądasz trochę nędzniej. Nie pozwalasz już, żeby James płacił za ciebie? Poczucie winy ciąży ci na duszy? Oh czekaj, zapomniałem, czy wilkołaki mają dusze?

Nastąpiła chwila przerażającej ciszy, po której James instynktownie skoczył do przodu.

\- NIE! - wykrzyknął.

Remus wykonał szybki ruch w stronę swojego biodra. Syriusz przykucnął. Powietrze rozbłysło, jakby zostało naładowane chaotyczną, śmiercionośną magią, co spowodowało, że drzwi szafy otworzyły się z hukiem, a dwie szklanki na tacy rozprysły się w drobny mak. James poczuł, że włosy stają mu dęba, a po ciele przechodzą ciarki. Peter wydał z siebie przerażony dźwięk, a Lily krzyknęła:

\- NIE, REMUS!

Remus i Syriusz skoczyli do przodu stając wyprostowani naprzeciwko siebie z uniesionymi różdżkami, ale momentalnie zamarli, gdy między nimi pojawił się James próbując ich rozdzielić.

\- NIE! PRZESTAŃCIE!

Syriusz zawahał się, powietrze wokół nich znów zaiskrzyło i spróbował rzucić się w bok, wymijając przyjaciela. James zablokował mu drogę, popchnął go na ścianę i chwycił jego dłoń, w której trzymał różdżkę. 

\- Syriusz, przestań! Przestań w tej chwili!

W tym samym czasie usłyszał za plecami krzyk Lily:

\- Remus, nie! Odłóż to!  _ Proszę _ , odłóż to!

Syriusz próbował z nim walczyć, na jego twarzy błyszczał pot,oddychał ciężko przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Syriusz! - James zaryzykował puszczenie jego dłoni i uderzył go w twarz, po czym chwycił za brodę i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzał. - Przestań! Otrząśnij się!

Syriusz jedynie patrzył na niego, ciężko dysząc.

\- Opuść różdżkę albo ci ją zabiorę - zagroził James. Syriusz zamrugał i po chwili przestał się wyrywać. James puścił go i odwrócił się. Remus stał na środku salonu z opuszczonymi ramionami, zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na stojącą obok niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami Lily. Dysząc, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń z zaciśniętymi ustami. Był strasznie blady, jego blizny odznaczały się na twarzy. Wcześniej James widział Remusa tak złego tylko raz, kiedy ten dowiedział się, że Syriusz prawie pozwolił mu zabić Snape’a.

Ogarnęła go wściekłość, kiedy usłyszał płacz Harry’ego z sypialni na piętrze. Hałasy musiały go obudzić.

\- CO WY SOBIE MYŚLICIE? - ryknął. - CO JEST Z WAMI NIE TAK? NIE POZWOLĘ WAM SKAKAĆ SOBIE DO GARDEŁ, ZROZUMIELIŚCIE?!

\- Nie rozkazuj mi, James! - warknął wściekły Syriusz.

Remus wskazał pustą szklanką na Syriusza, jakby zapomniał, że nadal trzyma ją w dłoni.

\- KTOŚ W TYM POMIESZCZENIU JEST ZDRAJCĄ I TO NIE JESTEM JA! - jego krzyk był pełen gniewu i bólu.

\- Oh, czyżby? - warknął Syriusz. On i Remus wpatrywali się w siebie z bolesną nienawiścią. - Najmądrzejszy strateg, najbardziej utalentowany kłamca spośród nas wszystkich, ma największe skłonności do unikania kłopotów, doskonały w udawaniu, że znalazł się w złym miejscu o złej porze, zawsze potrafił przekonać nauczycieli, że jest całkowicie niewinny. Samotny wilk. Zawsze słucha, niewiele mówi…

\- A TY? - krzyknął Remus. - UWAŻASZ, ŻE JESTEŚ TAK BLISKO JAMESA I LILY, NO CÓŻ, JESTEŚ W NAJLEPSZEJ POZYCJI, ŻEBY POZNAĆ KAŻDĄ NAJMNIEJSZĄ INFORMACJĘ I SPRZEDAĆ JĄ! I TYLKO TY JESTEŚ NA TYLE GŁUPI, ŻEBY ROBIĆ TO TUŻ POD ICH NOSEM!

\- Przyznałeś się, że dostałeś propozycję od wilkołaków, żeby dołączyć do ich szeregów! - krzyknął Syriusz w odpowiedzi.

\- TO SAMO VOLDEMORT ZAPROPONOWAŁ JAMESOWI I LILY! WIĘC DLACZEGO NIE TOBIE SKORO JUŻ MASZ ŚMIERCIOŻERCĘ ZA BRATA?! CHYBA, ŻE UKRYWASZ COŚ PRZED NAMI?

Dłonie Petera drżały już tak bardzo, że sok dyniowy zaczął wylewać się z szklanki i rozchlapywać na jego spodniach. Jednak nie zauważył tego, bo wpatrywał się w podłogę. Jamesowi wydawało się, że widzi łzy napływające mu do oczu, ale miał teraz ważniejsze zmartwienia niż Peter.

\- TO JEST WŁAŚNIE TO CO ON ROBI! - krzyknął ponownie James przyciągając ich uwagę. - To właśnie stara się robić Voldemort, obraca nas przeciwko sobie…

\- Sam Dumbledore powiedział nam, że w Zakonie jest zdrajca! - przerwał mu Syriusz.

\- Ale nie powiedział, że to jeden z  _ NAS _ ! - krzycząc James poczuł pulsujący ból w żebrach. Syriusz musiał przypadkowo uderzyć go, kiedy kiedy się przepychali. - A nawet gdyby powiedział, myliłby się. Znam was. Znam was wszystkich. I wy znacie siebie nawzajem. Nie obchodzi mnie jak naiwnie to brzmi - znam was. Żaden z was nie zdradziłby drugiego.  _ Znam was _ \- powiedział z naciskiem i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć błagalnie na Remusa. Wyglądał jakby walczył sam ze sobą, na jego twarz zaczęły wracać kolory, nie był już tak przerażająco blady. 

Przez moment wydawało się, że odzyskał kontrolę nad sobą. Nie krzyczał już, ale kiedy się odezwał jego głos lekko drżał. 

\- Za bardzo nam ufasz, James.

\- Jak śmiesz! - warknął Syriusz. - Jak śmiesz stać tutaj i zachowywać się jakby…

\-  _ DOŚĆ _ ! - James ponownie mu przerwał. Nadal słyszał płaczącego Harry’ego w sypialni, ale wiedział, tak jak pewnie Lily, która nie próbowała nawet wyjść z salonu, że tym razem będzie musiał poczekać. - Przestańcie. W tej chwili. Nie będziecie się ranić, nie tutaj w moim salonie, nie tam… - wskazał na zasłonięte okno - w bitwie. Co zamierzaliście zrobić? - głos Jamesa zaczął niespodziewanie drżeć. Czuł jakby w jego gardle utknęła wielka, bolesna bryła. - Zrobilibyście to? Naprawdę? - cofnął się, żeby spojrzeć na obu swoich przyjaciół, a pod jego butami zachrzęściło potłuczone szkło. Syriusz i Remus natychmiast odwrócili wzrok. -  _ Zaatakowalibyście _ , może nawet  _ zabilibyście  _ jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół za jedynie bezwartościowe podejrzenia? Chcę, żebyście oboje przeprosili. Natychmiast - powiedział wskazując palcem na ich obu.

Ponownie zapadła cisza, którą przerwał Remus.

\- Nie.

\- Remus - powiedziała błagalnie Lily.

\- Nie - powtórzył.

James poczuł piekący ból w piersi, rozrywający go na kawałki.

\- Syriuszu? - powiedział rozpaczliwie.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego. Miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zawstydzonego. Potem zwrócił wzrok na Remusa.

\- Remusie - zaczął powoli. - Mój… stary… przyjacielu… - Syriusz wziął głęboki oddech. Wyglądał jakby bił się z myślami, ale jedno spojrzenie na Jamesa sprawiło, że zdecydowany ponownie się odezwał. - Nie mam wątpliwości, że mając wybór nie skrzywdziłbyś Jamesa, Lily, Petera, a nawet mnie, ale pozwól, że powiem ci coś teraz. Jeśli to zrobisz, jeśli choćby zrobisz coś, co sprawi, że pomyślę, że mógłbyś…  _ Zabiję cię _ .

W tym momencie Peter upuścił swoją szklankę, która roztrzaskała się na podłodze. Pokój wydawał się bardzo powoli obracać. To nie mogło się dziać.  _ Nie mogło _ .

\- Syriusz - powiedział słabo James, nie miał już siły złościć się. To wydawało się zbyt nierealne, zbyt nienaturalne, zbyt puste. - To… to nie w porządku.

James zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo absurdalnie niewystarczające są jego słowa.

Ale Remus chyba go nie słyszał, patrzył niewidząco w przestrzeń, nieporuszony, a potem, bez ostrzeżenia, po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł szybko z pomieszczenia.

\- Nie, Remusie, nie… - James poczuł jak panika go otrzeźwia. Obrócił się i wskazał na Syriusza, patrząc na Lily. - Nie pozwól mu odejść!

Wybiegł z domu za Remusem, który wychodził właśnie poza furtkę.

\- Remus! REMUS! - kiedy James go dogonił, Remus przystanął i spoglądając w niebo. - Remus, proszę cię, nie odchodź. - błagał. - Nie pozwól, żeby to się tak skończyło. Porozmawiam z nim, nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy, ale… on się boi. Nie myśli trzeźwo, kiedy się boi. Będzie później tego żałował, tylko… proszę, pomóż mi. Proszę. Nie pozwól, żeby nasza przyjaźń się rozpadła, nie po tylu latach.

Remus, nie patrząc na niego, powiedział cicho:

\- To Syriusz zaczął niszczyć naszą przyjaźń w momencie, kiedy zaczął donosić do Voldemorta.

\- Remus…

Lunatyk spojrzał na niego.

\- Wiem, że go kochasz, James, i wierzę, że on też cię kocha. Ale proszę, cokolwiek zrobisz, nie wybieraj go na Strażnika Tajemnicy. Niech Dumbledore nim zostanie... Do zobaczenia wkrótce - powiedział i już chciał odejść, ale James złapał go za ramię.

\- Remus!

Remus lekko zmieszany spojrzał w dół, na swoje ramię.

\- Oh, przepraszam - powiedział i wyciągnął coś w kierunku Jamesa, który wziął to automatycznie. To była pusta szklanka, którą Remus trzymał przez ten cały czas. 

Przez tę krótką chwilę, kiedy mężczyzna skupił się na szklance, Remus odwrócił się i aportował z trzaskiem.

James potrzebował chwili, żeby otrząsnąć się i zmusić do powrotu do środka. Był wyczerpany i rozpaczliwie marzył o eliksirze słodkiego snu, żeby móc po prostu położyć się i zapomnieć, że to kiedykolwiek się wydarzyło - może wkrótce się obudzi i okaże się, że to był tylko koszmar... 

Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Syriusz stał tam, gdzie go zostawił. Peter nadal próbował się uspokoić, a Lily w ciszy naprawiała szklanki. Spojrzała na niego kiedy wszedł.

\- James - powiedział Syriusz, a dźwięk jego głosu wywołał w Jamesie przypływ furii. - Możemy porozmawiać? 

James rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale Syriusz albo tego nie zauważył albo go to nie obchodziło. 

\- Z przyjemnością - powiedział James. - Chodźmy po Harry'ego.

Złapał Syriusza za ramię i zaciągnął go za sobą na schody i do sypialni Harry'ego. Puścił go tylko, żeby podnieść chłopca, który natychmiast przestał płakać i dostał czkawki. James chciał powiedzieć tak wiele, ale nie mógł się zdecydować od czego zacząć, więc zamiast tego odwrócił się i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju z synem na rękach, zostawiając Syriusza za sobą.

\- James…

\- Co to było? - zapytał James zatrzymując się na schodach. Powstrzymywał się przed podniesieniem głosu tylko dlatego, że nie chciał znowu zdenerwować Harry'ego. Z miejsca w którym stał mógł zobaczyć jak w salonie Lily i Peter pozbywają się plam z soku dyniowego.

\- Chodzi o zaklęcie Fideliusa - powiedział Syriusz, ignorując pytanie przyjaciela. - To nie mogę być ja.

Było to tak niespodziewane, że James nie odpowiedział od razu. Stał tylko wpatrując się w Syriusza, zdezorientowany, ale wciąż wściekły.

\- Oczywiście, Syriuszu, nigdy nie zmusiłbym cię...

\- To nie tak! - zaprzeczył szybko Syriusz i złapał Jamesa za ramię tak mocno, że było to niemal bolesne. - Zrobiłbym wszystko... wiesz, że zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby cię chronić, bracie. Ale musimy zmienić Strażnika. Tak, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział. Nadal będziemy utrzymywać, że to ja nim jestem, nadal będę się ukrywał i pozwolę, żeby Voldemort mnie ścigał. Ale jeśli będę Strażnikiem, a on mnie znajdzie i zabije, wszyscy, którzy będą wiedzieć gdzie jesteś staną się Strażnikami…

James znów poczuł jak narasta w nim gniew.

\- Jeśli znowu chodzi ci o Remusa…

\- Wiem, że mi nie wierzysz! - powiedział rozpaczliwie Syriusz. - Myślisz, że ja chcę w to uwierzyć? James, zabija mnie nawet sugerowanie, że… Kocham Remusa tak samo jak ty, ale…

\- Zagroziłeś, że go zabijesz!

Syriusz skrzywił się.

\- Nie sądzisz, że on zrobiłby to samo dla ciebie czy dla mnie, jeśli role byłyby odwrócone? James, to nie ma znaczenia…

\- Nie ma znaczenia? Syriusz! - James chciał się odsunąć, ale Syriusz trzymał jego ramię w silnym uścisku. - Jeśli naprawdę się dla ciebie liczę, Syriuszu, to nie zabijesz go pod żadnym pozorem! - powiedział i roześmiał się smutno. - Słyszysz mnie? Mówię mojemu bratu, żeby nie zabijał mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nawet nie wierzę, że muszę to robić.

\- Nie zabiję go - powiedział Syriusz. - Nie zabiję, chyba że da mi powód... Nie - dodał, widząc, że James zamierza mu przerwać. - Nie zrobię tego, chyba, że zobaczę jego zdradę na własne oczy. I obiecuję, że jeśli znajdę dowód na to, że to nie on jest informatorem, to poproszę go o wybaczenie przy naszym kolejnym spotkaniu.

\- Może być za późno na to - powiedział James, a w jego głosie słychać było ogromny smutek, kiedy przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Remusa. - On może ci tego nie wybaczyć. 

Syriusz nie skomentował słów Jamesa. Zamiast tego powiedział:

\- Remus ma rację co do jednego: za bardzo nam ufasz, James. To zaufanie cię zabije, jeśli na to pozwolisz. Ale posłuchaj mnie, jeśli ktoś inny będzie Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ja mogę odwrócić od niego uwagę. Mogę pomóc ochronić prawdziwego Strażnika…

James przetarł twarz dłonią. Był tak bardzo zmęczony. Wszystko czego chciał to spokojny wieczór spędzony z przyjaciółmi… a teraz czuł się tak słaby jak roztrzaskany kieliszek do wina sklejony magiczną taśmą.

\- W porządku - powiedział ciężko. Nie miał już sił na dalsze kłótnie. - Przypuszczam, że to może pomóc. Ale w takim razie kogo proponujesz na Strażnika?

\- Glizdogona.

\- Glizdogona? - powtórzył zaskoczony James.

Oczy Syriusza rozbłysnęły.

\- Tak! Jest idealny, nie widzisz tego? Nikt nie będzie go podejrzewał.

\- A jeśli to on jest tym zdrajcą, którego tak bardzo jesteś pewien? - zapytał zimno James.

Syriusz westchnął sfrustrowany i w końcu puścił ramię przyjaciela.

\- To nie Peter. On nawet nie wydmucha nosa bez naszej zgody. Boi się własnego cienia. Gdyby kiedykolwiek zobaczył Voldemorta, umarłby ze strachu zanim zdążyłby powiedzieć chociaż jedno słowo. On…

\- Okej, rozumiem - James zerknął w dół do salonu. Lily siedziała teraz obok Petera, który płakał w jej chusteczkę i coś do niego mówiła cicho. - Ale on tego nie zrobi, Syriuszu.

\- Zrobi to. Zrobi to, jeśli go o to poprosisz. On cię uwielbia. Poza tym będzie całkowicie bezpieczny. Voldemort w ogóle na niego nie spojrzy. Będzie zajęty polowaniem na mnie. Pewnie nawet nie wie o jego istnieniu - dodał zirytowany. - Jest najbardziej bezużytecznym członkiem Zakonu.

James nie miał siły, żeby upomnieć Syriusza, że właśnie obraził Petera, poza tym uważał, że ma trochę racji.

\- W porządku, zapytam Petera i Lily i jeśli się zgodzą i jeśli Dumbledore uważa, że to… - ale Syriusz potrząsnął głową. - Co?

\- Po prostu zostawmy to między nami - powiedział Syriusz. - Ty, ja, Peter, Lily… tylko my.

\- Nie mów mi, że teraz podejrzewasz Dumbledore’a!

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu… - powiedział i wziął głęboki oddech. - Dumbledore ufa mniejszej liczbie osób niż ty, ale jest ich zbyt pewny. Czułbym się lepiej, gdyby tylko niezbędne osoby o tym wiedziały.

James uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem.

\- I jak dokładnie mamy to przed nim ukryć? To on rzuci zaklęcie.

Syriusz machnął niedbale ręką.

\- Po prostu dasz mu krew Petera i powiesz, że to moja. A ja i tak wyjeżdżam dziś wieczorem, jak tylko wszystko będzie gotowe i będę się ukrywał, tak jak planowaliśmy. Nie zorientuje się.

\- Świetnie - powiedział James. Wciąż był zirytowany i czuł się jak na skraju załamania. - W porządku. Skończymy z tym.

Zaczęli schodzić ze schodów, ale James ponownie się zatrzymał zanim zeszli na sam dół.

\- Jestem na ciebie wściekły, wiesz o tym?

\- Wiem - odpowiedział ponuro Syriusz. - I zapewniam cię, że nie jestem zadowolony z tego powodu.

James uśmiechnął się słabo, a potem bez ostrzeżenia objął go ramieniem i mocno przytulił do siebie. Harry uwięziony między nimi wydał z siebie cichy jęk protestu.

\- Merlinie, będę za tobą tęsknił.

\- Nie mazgaj się, Rogaczu - powiedział, mierzwiąc czarne włosy Harry’ego. - To nie potrwa długo. Wojny nie trwają wiecznie.


End file.
